Forced Love, Or is it?
by xnhix
Summary: Sakura's father has gone too far in his selfishness and greediness this time. He's willing to marry Sakura off. Sakura is totally against forced love but when she gets to know her bachelor Sasuke better, will she regret her words? Better summary inside.
1. Arranged Marriage?

**Summary: **Sakura's successful father is focused on one thing. Its money and fortune. He's even willing to set up an arranged marriage for her to join his company with another family's company to get more money. The Uchihas are willing to force their son Sasuke to go along with this marriage. But there is competition. Sakura doesn't want anything to do with this, but will she change her mind when she and Sasuke get to know each other more?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in any way. . . . . . blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:** I started this fiction in honor of Valentines Day; which is coming up. If I don't finish this fiction by then; then Oh Well; at least you guys well have something to read =]

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

Arranged Marriage?

Sakura opened her emerald green eyes and yawned. She sat at the kitchen table with her parents. Her mother Kyoko was talking animatedly about having a party for Sakura's 18th birthday. But her father Sanichi sat at this table silently watching Sakura as she drank down her orange juice. The way he stared at her coldly was starting to scare her.

Sanichi Haruno was a very powerful man in the world of industry and politics. He owned a very successful business that just kept growing and bringing in money. That was what Sanichi loved most. Money. Sakura grimaced at the thought. She knew that her father cared for one thing in this world and that was money. He would go to no limits to get it. Her mother Kyoko on the other hand, was such a wonderful parent that she almost made up for her father's cold selfishness. _Almos__t_.

Finally Sakura couldn't stand it anymore, "Daddy, why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something?"

Sanichi looked long and hard at Sakura then to his wife who was now silent, she obviously knew why his behavior was a little strange this morning. Kyoko was looking at Sakura with apologetic and sympathetic eyes and suddenly, Sakura didn't really want to know the answer anymore.

"Sakura," her father began, "I've been thinking, and this is a very hard decision for both me and your mother---"

He was interrupted by Kyoko's suddenly stern voice, "Sanichi, don't bring me into this. I didn't want anything to do with your idea."

He huffed, "_Fine_, I mean _I _was thinking that our business could use even more publicity and seeing that you're turning 18 in a couple of weeks, I think that that you could help with our business."

Sakura looked at both her parents in confusion, "Help how? Do you want me to like advertise or be your secretary or something?"

Kyoko glared at her husband and he tugged at the collar of his suit, "No Sakura, what I'm trying to say is that we, I mean, _I_ need your help to merge two businesses together." Sakura was still confused. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to set up an arranged marriage for you to help our business grow bigger."

Sakura froze and dropped her glass of orange juice. She didn't even notice when the glass hit the floor beneath her and shattered into a hundreds of sharp pieces. She couldn't get anything to come out of her mouth. Her feelings were suddenly trying to burst out of her body and smack the man in front of her. Sakura stood up abruptly causing her chair to fall over, and her hands gripped the edges of the huge table to glare at her so called 'father.'

"WHAT? Dad I can't _BELIEVE YOU! _I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO THIS FREAKING FAR JUST FOR MONEY! Don't I get a say in this? What do you think I would like to do huh? I knew you were selfish and craved money, but I _NEVER_ thought that you would _EVER_ stoop as low as to _MARRY_ your _BARELY 18 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER OFF_!"

Sakura was stunned to feel a sting on her face as her father slapped her across the face. Kyoko stood up and went to Sakura's side as Sakura just stared at her father in anger and shock. Had he just _slapped_ her?

"Sakura Haruno, you ungrateful child. Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I do what I do to bring money to this family. How do you think you can afford to go to that school of yours? How do you think you can afford all of those designer clothes and things that you females buy? How do you think you can even afford that fancy car or yours? You WILL get married for this family's and the company's sake understood?"

Sakura couldn't say anything else in fear of her father's reaction so she just swallowed her pride and nodded like a good daughter would. Kyoko stroked her daughter's hair and Sakura knew that even if her mother wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to change her father's mind.

"Good, now sit down so that I can give you the details before you head off to school. This afternoon after school, I would like you to come home early and get ready for company to come over. You will be meeting the families of the boys that I will choose for you to marry. There will be two families and one of the boys from them will end up your husband; depending on how well their family's company or business does in this economy. The wedding is to be no later than in 4 months. It is already being planned as we speak. All that's missing is the groom and he will be chosen of the two by the end of this month."

Sakura's mouth stood agape as she processed her father's information. Four months? That soon? And she'll know who the groom is by the end of the month? This was ridiculous. Why was he rushing things so much? And what's worse was that she was meeting her bachelors and their families tonight. Wonderful.

Sakura nodded and asked to be excused to get ready for school.

Her hands were shaking in anger as she pulled the brush through her soft pink hair. It was maybe two inches past her shoulders now. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She examined herself fully before grabbing her bag. Her jeans showed off the outline of her legs and her red shirt hugged her body just right. Sakura had come a long way since middle school. Definitely. Her curves and bust were to die for. Her lips and smile made guys drool. Her legs were seductive and her confidence was priceless. She had guys forming fan clubs for her at school. It annoyed her immensely.

Sakura practically ran down the stairs and threw herself into her car, desperate to get out of the house . . . and her father. Her mind was racing as she drove to school. She was incredibly irritated with her dad. How could he do this to her? Tears almost formed in her eyes as she drove into the school parking lot. Rushing into the hallway, careful to avoid fan-boys, she found her friends.

Ino, Hinata and TenTen were sitting at their desks wait for Sakura to come into the classroom. They stood up to join Sakura at her desk as she sat down. She put on a fake smile hoping that her friends wouldn't notice her upset attitude.

"Hey Sakura! Guess what? Shikamaru just asked me out! Isn't that awesome? I can't believe it . . . . . . ." Ino rambled on and on but they usually just let her talk until she ran out of things to say.

"Hey Ino-pig, hey TenTen, hey Hinata." The said girls started talking about the most random things, but Sakura wasn't paying attention. She was too distracted to answer anything. TenTen and Hinata were the first ones to notice Sakura's off behavior.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" Hinata looked at her in concern.

Sakura's eyes fluttered up to Hinata and smiled, "Oh nothing, I'm just tired and stressed out by the fan-boys that's all."

TenTen raised an eyebrow at Sakura and said, "Liar, we know you, what's_ really_ stressing you out?"

Sakura frowned as the three girls inspected her face for any clues. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to get out of this one. Finally she sighed and gave in, "Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone. Not until I can deal with things. Promise?"

They all nodded seriously. "Okay, well you all know how selfish and money obsessed by dad is right? Well, would you believe me if I told you that he's willing to stoop so low as to set up an arranged marriage for me just so that his company can join with another company to get more successful?"

The three girls stood wide eyed at her for a few seconds in shock and suddenly they all screamed, _"WHAT?!?!?!?!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shhhhh. . . . Do you want the whole school to find out?"

Ino giggled sheepishly, "Oh sorry, but are you serious? Is that even legal anymore?"

TenTen looked over at Ino and said, "Of course she's serious, why would she lie about that? And yes, arranged marriages are legal, but not a lot of people actually do that nowadays."

Ino muttered something that sounded like, "Know-it-all."

Hinata had nothing to say but she still looked so worried about Sakura that she had to reassure her, "Hinata, I'm okay really, I just don't like the idea of marrying some complete stranger for money. I'd rather marry for love and all that; you know?"

They all nodded, "Sure sucks to be you right now Haruno."

Sakura sighed, "No kidding."

Class started and Kurenai-sensei started teaching about the history of who knows what. That class went by surprisingly fast, as well as the rest of their classes for the first half of the day. Maybe it was because Sakura couldn't focus, or maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to go home today that made time go by so fast. Funny of time does that to you.

It was lunch time and the four girls walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. She girls walked to their regular lunch table where their friends were already there.

There was Shikamaru, who was already pulling Ino down to his side. Neji, who was too busy tongue-wrestling and lip locking with TenTen already to notice anything, and Naruto who gave a madly blushing Hinata on the cheek before he spotted Sakura, and then there was the Uchiha, who sat there arms crossed glaring at Naruto like he was an idiot. (Not that we don't all agree with that.)

"SAKURAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAN!" Suddenly a Sakura saw a flash of blonde hair and was instantly crushed into a big hug.

Sakura laughed and said, "Naruto, I can't breathe."

A cold voice suddenly cut into the group's laughter, "Dobe, let the self centered pink haired girl go."

Naruto turned around and stomped back to the table with a fuming Sakura trailing behind him, "Teme, you ass, you always have to ruin the fun with your lame attitude."

"Hn."

That did it for Sakura, "Sasuke, how dare you call me a self centered girl? Coming from you, it sounded like hypocrisy. You're the one always surrounding yourself with girls playboy."

Sasuke gave Sakura his famous smirk, "At least I have people who think I'm a turn on, you on the other hand are a totally different story. Oh wait, maybe I'm wrong, playgirl. You could be a slut for all I know."

Sakura gasped and was ready to yell back a nasty comeback because he knew perfectly well that she was a virgin and planned to stay way until she was married (which wouldn't be long), when Sai came over to the table and grabbed Sakura's ass. "On the contrary Sasuke, I find her very sexy. How about you and me skip lunch and go to an empty classroom Sakura?"

Sakura turned to glare at him and pulled her hand back to slap him but he caught it before it hit is face. "Sai, you're such a sexual predator. Ugh."

He smiled, "At least I'm not a cold hearted bastard like someone over there."

Sasuke gave Sai a deathly glare and snapped, "Kitori (A/N: I had to make up a name for Sai's last name and his family's) I'm going to rearrange your face if you say one more word."

Sakura sighed and sat down at the table before Sai could harass her anymore. Fortunately He and Sasuke were busy having a glaring contest to notice her now so she was able to eat lunch with the others in peace.

Naruto was the first one to ask a question, "Okay, so guys, anyone want to go to the club tonight? (God knows, how they're allowed into clubs anyway)"

Sakura shook her head regretfully, "No sorry, I have uhhh. . . . . something to do tonight" TenTen, Hinata, and Ino looked over at Sakura curiously.

Sasuke said, "I'm busy," without looking away from Sai,

Sai did the same, "So am I."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. What could they be doing that afternoon that wouldn't let them have time to go to the bar with Naruto?

After lunch, Sai had tried to touch Sakura again but she had managed to dodge behind Naruto and Neji before he could come any closer.

The rest of the day was pretty boring but Sakura was dreading what was waiting for her at home.

* * * * * * * * * * *

After school Sakura said good-bye to her friends and got into her car. She drove home deliberately slow so that she wouldn't get home that early. She _really _did NOT want to get married at 18. Especially if she couldn't marry someone she loved. Her dad was a horrible person that was for sure.

She walked into her house and ran immediately into her parents. Her mother was the first one to speak, "Oh good Sakura, you're home on time. Your father was beginning to think. . . . oh never mind, we have to get you and the house ready for guests."

Sakura had never seen her mother so anxious before, maybe it was because her father was breathing down her mother's neck, trying to make everyone hurry for this or maybe it was the thought that her barely 18 year old daughter was being forced to marry by her own father. Who knew?

Sakura hugged her mom half-heartedly and said, "Breathe mom, I'll cooperate okay?"

She looked over at her father reluctantly and asked, "When will they be here?"

He looked at her from the counter, while reading his newspaper, and said, "In exactly 2 hours so go make yourself look presentable and be sure to make a good impression on these families. Am I clear?"

Sakura made an effort to keep her anger inside and said, "Fine."

She practically ran to her room with her mother at her heels. She eyes were threatening to get wet with tears but she pushed them back. Now was not the time for crying. Maybe tonight when everything is over and she was under the protection of her blankets, but not now.

She threw her things on the floor and sat down on the chair in front of her make-up table. Her mom came in behind her and said, "Honey, I'm sorry I couldn't do anything about this. I know this isn't what you wanted, but your father. . . . . ."

She looked at her mom in the mirror, "It's okay mom, I'll live. I'll do this for his sake okay?"

Kyoko sighed, "Your father. . . . . . He's not the man I married almost 20 years ago. He's changed, but I still love him, you understand why I can't just go against him right?"

Sakura nodded but envied her mother. She had had the chance to love and now she lover her husband so much that she was willing to side with him even if she loved her daughter to an even more serious extent.

"I understand. I can't always get what I want." Sakura smiled tightly at her mother.

Her mother suddenly grinned, "Sakura lets make the best of this shall we? Wait until you see your dress. Oh and I'll do your hair and everything!"

She was getting over-excited. "Mom, mom, calm down, we're just meeting these people tonight; it's not the wedding yet okay mom? Let's not go over board on dressing me."

Kyoko laughed and said, "Okay, but lets get you into your dress, it's on the bed."

They walked over to Sakura's huge bed and there was a dress that looked brand new. Sakura's eyes grew wide and she started laughing, "Mom! Are you_ trying_ to get me to seduce these guys into liking me or what?"

Her mom chuckled but made Sakura get into the dress nonetheless. Once it was on, Kyoko started working on her daughter's hair and just a little touch of make-up (although Sakura didn't really need any make-up to make her face glow beautifully). They worked the whole two hours because Kyoko and Sakura both were doing each other's hair and make-up, having to mother-daughter time. Finally they heard the doorbell ring and Kyoko stood up and gave Sakura a thorough inspection.

Sakura could see tears in her mother's eyes, "Oh Sakura, my grown-up baby, you look so beautiful, I'm so proud of you."

Her mom kissed her on the forehead and went downstairs to greet the guests. Sakura turned to look at herself for the first time in her full length mirror.

She couldn't help but let herself smile at her reflection. Could that really be her? She was wearing a black mini-dress that clung to her body like a second layer of skin and the neckline was just low enough but not too low. The edges of her dress ended mid-thigh and showed off her long nicely shaped legs. Her pink hair was slightly wavy and bounced every time she moved her head. Her face had natural glow and blush and her lips were already a perfect shade so they didn't do a lot there.

Sakura could already hear voices downstairs. Suddenly, her heart was beating and she began to feel nervous and anxious. Could she really be expecting to get engaged so soon?

The voices downstairs were louder now as everyone got familiar with one another. She thought she heard some familiar voices downstairs but that was impossible.

She took a few deep breaths and walked steadily down the stairs.

She lowered her eyes and kept walking then she heard a few gasps and her father's voice, "Ah, there is my daughter, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gracefully raised her eyes for effect and took in the room.

She saw the women who gasped. They both looked at Sakura approvingly and smiled when she met their gazes. Their faces looked strangely familiar. _Must be the mothers_, Sakura thought. She then looked at the two men, they both wore stoic but warm faces. _I guess men in the company business are all like that._ Then she gasped as she recognized her two "bachelors."

Impossible. Could it be? "Sasuke? Sai? What are you guys doing here?"

Sasuke and Sai were both staring at Sakura in complete shock, but they both were giving her the once over. Their eyes traveled down her body but then back to her face as they realized that they both had to compete over her. To _marry_ her.

"Sakura?" They both said in unison.

The adults looked pleased, especially Sanichi, "Oh, so you three already know each other? Good, good. That'll make things easier. Let's introduce the families."

The Uchihas were beautiful people, Fugaku, Sasuke's father, and Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, were both black haired onyx eyed people. Mikoto was a smiley person who seemed loving and warm while Fugaku seemed utterly cold and impossible, just like his son. There was one other person in the Uchiha family, Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Itachi seemed intimidating but seemed nice enough to her.

The Kitoris were almost the same. Kanki, Sai's father looked almost exactly like him, but he was quiet as well. Harisha, Sai's mother, was an outgoing person who was already getting along with the other mothers.

They all looked at Sakura the same way, approvingly and proudly. Except for Sasuke and Sai of course, who had no expression on their faces whatsoever.

They all sat down in the dining room and talked over dinner, Sakura had put on a good show for everyone, smiling, talking, and interacting with everyone. Her social skills surprised Sasuke and Sai a bit. After dinner, the adults sat down to talk about some things and told the three of them to go up-stairs to the at home bar and have fun but not to drink anything.

Sakura led the way silently but that was usually how it was at school with Sasuke and Sai too so they were used to it. When they got there, Sai decided to start up the conversation. "Hm, so You are the girl that I might me engaged to. I can't say I'm not liking this. To have a sexy good looking girl at home with me all the time and all night, this is going to be fun."

Sakura groaned in disgust, 'Ugh, Sai, don't even go there, maybe I won't marry you, you have about the same chance as Sasuke does so don't go fantasizing yet."

Sai chuckled and leaned over Sakura as she went to sit down on the couch his hand traced a line down her throat to her collar bone, Sakura pushed his hand away causing it to fall her leg. He chuckled again and began sliding his hand up her leg and to the hem of her dress.

Sasuke looked at him in disgust and pushed Sai out of the way and stood in front of Sakura protectively although he wasn't sure why (if you couldn't already tell, the three don't get along with each other all that well). "Kitori, you sick person, do you have ANY respect for women at all?"

This sudden move and comment from Sasuke made Sakura's eyes widen in shock. Was the great Uchiha defending her?

Sai smiled darkly, "Uchiha, we're competing for her aren't we? So let's say whoever wins her gets to do whatever we want with her because she'll belong to that person."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stood up and look at Sai from behind Sasuke. Her eyes screamed murder. "I. AM. NOT. A. TROPHY. I AM. A. HUMAN. BEING!"

Sai was about to retort but his mother called for him and told him that they were going home early because they had business to attend to.

Sasuke turned to Sakura as the door to the bar closed behind Sai. Her fists were clenched but she sat down and tried to calm herself. Sasuke smirked, even now; she looked pretty irresistible, even if he couldn't stand her.

He sat down next to her on the couch and said, "I don't want to do this."

She turned to glare at him, "Oh, and you think I do? I feel like an item or a trophy being won. I don't even have a choice to fall in love or marry whom I choose anymore. I hate it."

"Hn."

Sakura didn't try to stop herself from rambling now, she was through with bottling up her feelings for the day, she started to talk in a quiet, hurt voice that caught Sasuke's attention, He turned to look at her "My dad. . . . He doesn't care about what I want as long as he gets money and publicity. It's always been that way. Now he's taken away my will. My life. I can't even marry someone that I hope to fall in love with anymore. I'm being forced to marry just for his sake. Maybe I'm crazy for ever hoping that I'll ever have a good future. Considering my options. I don't want to go with Sai. I'm almost afraid of what he might do to me. He might even rape me if that's the case. I don't want to go with you because I'm just afraid of getting hurt, considering how many hearts you've broken before. Either way, I won't have a choice will I? I can't do this Sasuke, I can't. I'm scared. I just. . . . . "

Sakura hadn't noticed that her tears were starting pour from her emerald eyes. Sasuke didn't quite know why but he didn't like it when he saw Sakura's tears. Her pain. Her sadness. He lifted his hand and brushed her tears gently away from her fair face. This only made her sob a little more and as she leaned into him to sob into his shoulder about her twisted and horrible life, Sasuke couldn't help but want her to smile again. Even if he didn't know how to do it.

"Sakura, I promise I'll try to do something okay? Smile for me again okay?"

Sakura buried her face into Sasuke neck and Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Even if he didn't particularly like her, he'd at least try to end her misery right?

Itachi stood outside the door watching through the slightly ajar crack. He saw this scene between his usually cold and unfeeling little brother and this pretty Sakura girl who might end up his sister in law.

He knew that Sasuke was thinking and denying that he wanted this girl to be happy. He was probably even saying that he didn't like this girl. But if Sasuke had seen what he had seen through Itachi's eyes then he would've changed his mind.

Is this one pretty little girl going to be the one who'll change Sasuke?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay; so that was the first chapter. This is one of my very first fanfictions for SasuSaki so please review and tell me what you think. Nice constructive criticism is allowed but no flames please. Tell how you like it.**

**I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon! It'll help if there are a TON of reviews for this one! **

**There will be a lemon in future chapters if you guys would like. **

**Thanks ! **

**With Love, **

**xnhix**


	2. Feelings or No Feelings?

Okay; thanks to EVERYONE (okay there were like a couple of you heheheh) that reviewed my first chapter. Means a lot to me though. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like the storyline and all. I'm hoping that I won't become one of those writers who'll take forever to update because I know how it feels to wait forever, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I should probably shut up now. So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own . . . . .*sigh* sadly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two**

Feelings or No Feelings?

Up until now, Sakura had never even thought of guys in any other ways than people who help her pass the time when she's bored. She had them all wrapped around her finger. Always doing what she wanted. Following her commands or requests at her will without any argument. But now, she had to behave. She had to make a good impression. There was no way out of this, so why even bother to rebel against it anymore? Why not cooperate and let everyone else be happy while her heart rots inside her chest due to burden and pain?

She didn't know what had come over her last night. Usually, she was a _very_ good and successful actress who could fool anyone in a heartbeat (not her best friends of course), but last night, she wasn't able to bring herself to put on a smile and pretend that everything was alright. What's even worse was that she let her walls and defenses down in front of Sasuke.

Sakura groaned, Sasuke might never let her live it down now. In fact, he might even have spread around the word that she cried in front of him. Sakura thought about last night and they way he reacted to her. He seemed harmless and nice enough then. He even _comforted_ her surprisingly. She didn't understand why he had done that. Ever since they had met back in freshmen year, She, Sasuke, and Sai have always absolutely _**loathed**_ each other. They were always competing to see who could get the most dates. Who could get better grades. Who could get better scores and times in P.E. But NEVER were they ever nice to each other. But now, they were being forced to like each other.

With Sakura in the middle, and Sai and Sasuke competing to _win_ her. It made her sick. It just wasn't right. Her life was beginning to turn upside-down. Her thoughts raced through the scenes from last night in her head again while she took a shower. But then she remembered something Sasuke had said something while she was pitifully crying on his shoulder.

"_Sakura, I promise I'll try to do something okay? Smile for me again okay?"_

Sakura gasped and leaned on the side of the shower for support. The water running down her body was unnoticeable now that she was trying so hard to focus. Had Sasuke really said that? For about five seconds, her hopes began to rise and thought that maybe what Sasuke said was true. Maybe he _would_ find her a way out of this stupid arranged marriage. But her hopes didn't last all that long because she soon realized _who_ the person who actually said it was. Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't trust him to do that for her. She suddenly felt silly for even pinning even the slightest bit of hope on that ice cold guy. "_Ugh, I'm so stupid, why would I even think that that Uchiha will even want to help me. He probably got irritated with my crying or something and said something just to make me stop."_

She turned the scorching shower water off and stepped out, drying her body and got dressed. She had just finished blow drying her hair when she just realized something.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself. Her mind replayed the last thing Sasuke had said while she was crying.

"_Smile for me again okay?"_

Sakura turned off the hair dryer and dropped down to sit on her bed in shock. Had Sasuke Uchiha actually said that? It didn't seem possible that he was able say such meaningful words. Did he really want her to smile? For him? He had always led her to believe that he couldn't stand her, but now that things were different, what could he possibly mean by that? Smile for him?

Sakura shook her head to get the thought out of her head before her hopes would begin to rise again. She couldn't afford it. She couldn't take anymore disappointment or pain.

Today was Friday, the last school day of the week; she couldn't wait for it to be over so that she could have a girl's weekend out although, knowing her father, she probably won't be getting any time for herself anymore now. He'd probably make her spend as much time as she could possible with Sai or Sasuke to see who she looked best with or who she got along better with.

Sakura sighed as she got her keys off the counter and was about to drive to school but as soon as she walked out the front door, a sleek charcoal black car pulled up onto the driveway. The shiny window on the driver's side rolled down and then she saw Sai's face.

Sakura groaned quietly, "What are you doing here Sai?"

He smiled and quickly replied, "What do you think I'm doing here? Can't a guy pick up his future wife?" With that he wagged his eyebrows.

Sakura frowned at him, which Sai thought mad her look even hotter then she already was. "Sai, we're not engaged yet. You don't even know if you have a chance against Sasuke. My dad seemed thoroughly impressed with him and his family last night."

She had added the last part in just to bug Sai. It worked, he let out a small growl and got out of the car and started walking towards Sakura until their bodies were centimeters away from each other. "Sakura, don't you think you should be a little nicer to they guy whom you might wed? Besides, Sasuke doesn't stand a chance, you'll see."

Sakura rolled her eyes and attempted to step away from Sai but he had pulled her back towards him by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "Sai, let me go!"

"Oh I don't think so my little cherry blossom. Not until I get what I want," he smiled darkly has his hand travel down her waist and to her hips. Then they started to go lower and lower.

Sakura squirmed out of his grasp but was captured by him again, this time his hand grabbed her face and pulled it towards his so that their lips were just barely brushing against each other's.

"Kiss me, and then I'll let you go."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in irritation, "No."

She breathed out slowly, and then was about to raise her hands to his chest to push him away when he suddenly crashed his lips into hers. Sakura gasped into the kiss absolutely astonished. She pushed away from him roughly and then smacked him.

Sai didn't seem the least bit mad when she slapped him. In fact, he seemed even satisfied.

"Sai, you asshole! Get the fuck away from me! I can't believe you did that!!!!" Sakura was furious. "I'll drive myself to school."

She stormed off leaving a smirking Sai behind. She climbed into her own car and sped away. Sakura was so mad she was almost in tears. Who did he think he was kissing her like he owned her? She sped into the school parking lot and parked beside a sleek black car. Sakura hadn't recognized the person leaning against it until she had slammed the car and was angrily throwing her bag over her shoulders.

The figure grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. "Sasuke, let go of me, I'm not in the mood right now."

Sasuke studied Sakura's face. She looked so angry he was almost afraid she might break his hand off her arm, but he gripped her even tighter. He looked at her usually smiling, teasing face and saw that it was set in an angry grimace and her lashes were wet.

"Sakura, calm down, you almost broke the door of your car slamming it like that, what's wrong?"

Sakura glared up at him, "None of your business, besides, you wouldn't care anyway, now I'm going to say this one more time, let me go Uchiha."

Sasuke ignored her last comment and watched as Sai pulled up next to Sakura's car and got out of it. He smirked in their direction and his eyes traveled down to find Sakura's mad ones. Her eyes had widened her face showed some hostility and pain.

Sasuke's gaze moved back and forth between Sai and Sakura. _What's going on? Sakura seems almost scared of Sai._

His eyebrows furrowed a bit but then his stoic face returned when he felt Sakura's small delicate hands cling to his shirt. _She's definitely afraid of him or something to be clinging to me out of all people. I wonder what happened this morning._

"Sai, you idiot, what did you do to her?"

Sai gave them one of his 'sweet' smiles and said, "Oh, nothing you need to know about. Sakura didn't mind now, did you?"

Sasuke felt Sakura's grip on his tightened. Something was definitely wrong. He looked down at her. She was a whole head shorter than him and was small compared to his toned body. She was one of those girls that made guys look very 'man' next to her. His arm instinctively wrapped itself around Sakura's body, placing her in a protective position.

"You must have done something wrong, look at her," They both looked down at Sakura who was still glaring at Sai.

"Oh nothing. Well, I got to go to my locker before the bell rings so you two go ahead and talk, but Sakura," Sai paused to give her a look, "don't forget this morning."

With that he left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura standing in the parking lot.

Sasuke didn't seem to notice how Sakura's heart was suddenly beating faster and her body welt incredibly warm for a day in the middle of January. They were so close together. But they weren't as close as how she and Sai had been during that 'incident.' But even when they had kissed, Sakura had felt nothing but anger for Sai. Her body didn't react to him at all.

But with Sasuke, her body was beginning to act _very_ hormonal. This scared her a lot. She had never felt this way around Sasuke before. She didn't intend to either, after all, Sasuke was known for breaking hearts, so she just pushed the thought out of her head and pulled herself away from his warm arms.

Sasuke didn't resist so he let his arms drop to his sides, "Sakura? What did he do to you?"

Sakura looked away from him and tried to erase the scene from this morning from her head. Her fingers involuntarily touched her pink, full lips. Sasuke watched her fingers do it and then he suddenly realized, "He _kissed you_?"

The menacing tone in his voice startled Sakura. She looked up at him curiously. "Sasuke, it . . . wasn't me. . . I didn't want to . . . he forced himself on me."

To her surprised, Sasuke let out a small grunt. "He _forced _you do _what_?"

Sakura couldn't answer him because she wanted to forget it. "Sasuke, the bell is going to ring. We better get to class."

She walked ahead of him and to her first class, which, fortunately, neither Sai nor Sasuke were in. This gave her time to think. Sakura forced a smile on her face and walked into the classroom. She braced herself for the yells and screams and confessions of love that were sure to bombard her as soon as she opened the door.

Sure enough, as soon as she walked across the room, all she heard was:

"SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

"NO ME! LET ME BE THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILDREN!"

You get the idea. Sakura ignored them as she walked over to where her friends were all sitting together.

"Sakura! So who are they?" TenTen was the first to ask.

Ino added, "Are they hot? Good looking?"

Hinata asked, "A-are they n-nice?" They kept on attacking her with so many questions that she was even able to answer them.

"Guys, wait a minute. Too many questions!" They all stopped simultaneously and looked at Sakura expectantly. She took a calming breath and answered them one at a time.

"You'll never believe who they are," Sakura said quietly. She paused for a moment. TenTen asked again, "Who are they?"

Sakura lowered her voice even more and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sai Kitori."

At first the three other girls said nothing. They didn't even seem like they had heard a thing that Sakura had said. Ino was the first to break the awkward silence.

"EXCUSE ME? WHO ARE THEY AGAIN?!?!?!?!?!?"

Sakura, TenTen, and Hinata looked over at Ino in alarm. "Shhhhh. Ino, do you _want_ people to find this out?"

Ino chuckled nervously and put her fingers to her lips, "Oops sorry, hahaha, I just got carried away."

They all turned back to Sakura, who was looking a little impatient, "Okay, well, anyway, they are the bachelors. I'm going to have to marry one of them, even though I can't stand _either_ of them."

The other three shared a look that looked pretty suspicious to Sakura but before she could say or ask something, the bell rang and in came Kurenai-Sensei. The first half of Sakura's day was first period history with the three girls, second period advanced algebra with Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Sai (that class was going to be hell). Third period was science/chemistry with Sasuke, Naruto, TenTen, and Shikamaru. After that was lunch with the whole gang for about half an hour. Fourth period was language arts with Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji. Fifth period was elective, which she chose fencing for with Sasuke, Naruto, and TenTen. Her last period was P.E. which she had with everyone.

Her days were usually spent avoiding Sai's sexual harassment, defending herself from Sasuke's insults and insulting him back, telling Naruto to 'use his inside voice,' and gossiping with the girls. But that was all going to change. She'd have to live through Sai's harassment and she wasn't going to insult Sasuke at all. Her life was getting way to crazy and Sakura began to wonder if she could deal with all of this.

History went by fast again today, so she headed to algebra. She walked slower than usual, trying to pretend like she was interested or flirting with some of her fanboys, but really, all she was trying to do was delay her arrival to class because both Sasuke and Sai were in there. Sakura turned the corner and saw a couple of girls hanging all over Sasuke. He was leaning against the lockers and the girls' hands were feeling his muscles, his abs, and playing with his hair. They were laughing flirtatiously and it made Sakura sick to watch.

It didn't just make her disgusted but there was this nudging feeling somewhere deep inside her mind that bothered her while she watched Sasuke. Sakura didn't know what it was but she didn't like it. At _all_. She ignored it and pushed it aside. When Sasuke saw Sakura round the corner he smirked straight at her and wound both of his arms around each girl making them squeal in excitement.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and smirked back, _So that's how he wants to do it huh? Trying to make me jealous? In your dreams Sasuke. Let's see how you react to __my__ form of flirting._

Sasuke saw her smirk back and watched her while barely paying attention to the oblivious two girls in his arms who were too busy marveling at his body. Sakura grabbed one of the guys that was checking her out by the lockers. He had dark brown hair and eyes and he was tall. In other words, he was pretty hot, but didn't compare to Sasuke nor Sai.

She gave the guy a flirtatious, yet seductive smile. "Hey there, what's your name?"

He obviously like what he saw and smiled back as his eyes traveled down her body to stare at her assets. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he closed in on her, "I'm Kunko, you must be Sakura right?"

Sakura took her hand and placed it on his arm, "That's right, nice to meet you Kunko."

Sasuke watched as the guy named Kunko said something that made Sakura laugh. Her hands ended up on his chest which made her body move closer to Kunko. Sasuke didn't have to look at the bulge in Kunko's pants to tell that Kunko was getting turned on. Sasuke did _not_ like this at all. Right now, this competition for Sakura was only between him and Sai. He did _not_ want another guy in the picture to make things more complicated.

Then Sasuke realized something, he was _jealous_. He didn't try to deny his feelings like Sakura had. He had known from the very moment he found out that the girl he might be marrying was Sakura, he had started to feel something. At first he did try to deny it. He didn't want to have any feelings for this pink haired girl. But when she had cried in his arms last night, things had changed for him. He didn't quite understand it at first. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Sasuke had been confused about it until Sakura was once again in his arms this morning, afraid of Sai. Sasuke had felt that spark again between them. He had felt the urge to protect her delicate yet beautiful body. He had felt the urge to make her happy again. He then realized it. Realized that he had feelings for that girl over there flirting with some other random guy. It made him mad. Possessive. Protective. _Jealous._

Sasuke walked over to where Sakura was standing with Kunko. He left the other two girls standing there confused and a bit annoyed. As he neared them, he heard, Kunko ask, "So Sakura, do you have a boyfriend?"

He could tell that Sakura was going to say no but he didn't give her the chance. He grabbed Sakura's right hand and didn't realize that Sai had also come up and taken her left hand.

Sakura was shocked, one minute she was opening her mouth to tell Kunko she was currently single, the next, her hands were being held by Sasuke and Sai.

To her surprise, both Sasuke and Sai opened their mouths and replied for her at the same time, "I'm her boyfriend."

Kunko looked at the two boys hovering over Sakura protectively. He backed off immediately once he realized who they were, but looked at Sakura in confusion. Two boyfriends? He left without so much as a sound and left a slightly annoyed Sakura with both of her bachelors. She freed her hands from Sasuke and Sai's firm grips and turned to face them. "What is your problem?"

Sai gave her one of his 'smiles' and said, "Do you think we'd let you flirt with any other guy that wasn't your husband-to-be?"

Sasuke didn't say anything but his famous, "Hn," but he looked at Sakura intently.

Sakura murmured a "whatever," and turned on her heels to walk into the classroom with Sasuke and Sai at her heels. They made it past the doors just before the bell rang. Shizune gave them a look but let them go to their seats nonetheless. Sakura took her seat and Sasuke and Sai took their seats on each side of her.

Neji looked over at them curiously while Hinata just smiled at Sakura in support. Neji watched them for the rest of class. Usually the three of them sat as far away from each other as possible, so their close proximity made Neji wonder what was going on between those three. Actually, Neji wasn't the only one that had noticed this. Sai's and Sasuke's fangirls were all glaring at Sakura murderously while Sakura's fanboys were giving both Sai and Sasuke death glares. None of the students bothered to pay attention to Shizune standing in front of the classroom teaching. They were all staring the three down.

Sakura blushed a deep pink, making her look oh, so innocent. Sasuke and Sai watched her out of the corner of their eyes. Didn't she know what affect she had on the both of them? They were just teenage males, with overreacting hormones. Sasuke glanced at Sai and their eyes locked. They were communicating silently. Suddenly Sasuke knew. From the way Sai looked at Sakura. From the way the lust glinted in his eyes. Sai's only intentions of getting Sakura was to have her to pleasure him. He didn't care about Sakura herself, just her body. . . . and her money.

Sai seemed to notice that Sasuke had figured him out, he gave Sasuke a fake smile and mouthed the words, "May the best man win."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes menacingly. There was nothing he could do about Sai until lunch which was only another hour or so away. Shizune's class went by impeccably slow. Sakura seemed to stare into space a lot trying to ignore the two males on either side of her, while all they did was be aware of her.

Classes generally went like that for the rest of the day. They all received glares from fans; Sakura ignores them; they watch Sakura. And all throughout that; Sakura had a lot of time to think. Even while she was running laps around the gym in P.E. she was thinking.

Her options were: Marry Sasuke and live with the human ice cube for the rest of her life (but he's starting to get better), Marry Sai, and get raped and harassed everyday for the rest of her life, or get disowned by her parents, or mainly, by her father.

They were all unpleasant options. She couldn't deal with it anymore. Sakura drove home feeling defeated and found that her parents were going to be out of town for two weeks on a business trip and conference. Sakura sighed as she put the note from her mom down. It was always like this. Her parents were barely home, and when they were home, only Sakura's mom bothered to spend time with her. Her life was already officially screwed up; why not make it even more unbearable by adding an arranged marriage?

Sakura's heart felt agonizingly heavy. Her eyes filled with tears as she plopped herself on the living room couch. Sakura had always been a clean girl. She never smoked, and only drank a little amount of alcohol when she partied, she didn't take drugs and hell, she didn't even cut her wrists.

But desperate times called for desperate measures. Sakura got up and went into the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until she found a small knife that they usually used to cut apple slices and peaches. It was small, but it was sharp. That was all Sakura needed. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about her twisted life. It was like a fairytale with no happily ever after. She pushed the sleeve of her blouse up and brought the knife to her arm. She was about to make the first cut when suddenly there was a firm arm and hand holding her wrists so that she was unable to move.

Alarmed Sakura turned around and turned the knife so that it faced the unknown person. The knife in her hand lowered when she saw who it was that was holding onto her wrists.

She gasped when she saw who it was and dropped the knife to the ground. It clattered noisily but Sakura's eyes focused on the person in front of her through her tears.

"Sakura, what are you_ doing_?" The voice asked demandingly.

Sakura's tears fell now, "I-I. . . . ."

She looked at the person in front of her again, then looked away as she began to sob.

Her eyes searched for the knife again that was on the ground. She saw it just beside her feet, and suddenly she didn't care. Quicker than the other person could react, she bent down and grabbed the knife.

She positioned the knife so that it was once again just above the soft smooth skin of her arm. Her sobs began silent tears as she lowered the sharp blade to her skin.

"Sakura, NO!"

**Oooh; who's the mystery guy? Will Sakura succeed in inflicting pain on her self? You'll have to wait and see1**

**Okay; well, happy Valentines Day to all of you! I wasn't very satisfied with this chapter because I could do better but I didn't have much time this week. **

**So please review and tell me your opinions. I love them. **

**With Love,**

**xnhix**


	3. Two Kisses Equals Confusion

**First of all, I just want to say thank you for your reviews! I'm trying hard to update at least once a week for the people who reviewed the past two chapters. Okay, well, I'll have to say that I'm proud of myself for planning out the whole entire storyline in my head and I'm hoping that now that I have an idea of where I want it to go, I'll be able to update a little faster. **

**Please know that ALL the details and events I write will lead up to something much better in future chapters so if something occurs in the story that you don't like or disagree with, just know that I have something planned along the future to make it better.**

**Disclaimer: Yeaa. . . I don't own. . . .Grrrrr.**

**Chapter three**

Two Kisses Equals Confusion

Sai drove up to Sakura's house hoping to annoy her again. He was thinking things over. So the Great Uchiha knew his plans and intentions huh? Well, Sai didn't like losing anymore than Sasuke or Sakura did, so now that Sasuke knew what he was up to, Sai was going to have to make sure he got his way and not Sasuke. He drove up onto the Haruno's driveway and parked beside Sakura's red Ferrari.

Getting out of it, he sensed that something was wrong. Panic started to cloud his thoughts. Even if he was didn't really _love_ Sakura didn't mean he didn't _worry_ about her from time to time considering how much she loved to have fun and all. He ran up to the door and was about to knock, but thought better against it. He tested the door and he was able to push it open with ease. He heard sobbing coming from her kitchen.

Almost running there, he stopped in his tracks at the entrance of the kitchen at what he saw. Sakura didn't notice him but he sure as hell noticed her. She was sobbing and in her hands she gripped a small knife. He walked silently and quickly behind Sakura so that he wouldn't startle her. He saw that she was about to lower the knife onto her flawless skin and he reached out reflexively to grab her wrists from behind her so that she would be unable to move them.

He heard her gasp and then turn around with a knife in her hands in front of her body to protect herself from someone unknown. Her eyes widened to see who it was and he heard a tinkering sound when she dropped the knife in surprise.

Sai frowned and narrowed his eyes, "Sakura, what are you _doing_?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. It almost looked like she was searching for something on the ground.

"I-I. . . . ."

Her eyes still did not meet his and before he put together the pieces, Sakura and swiftly bent down and grabbed the knife. She raised the knife to her skin again was about cut herself when another arm came on top of her's and cover the attack on herself.

Sakura gasped in surprise as she looked down at the now bleeding arm. It was not her own porcelain skin bleeding. It was _Sai's._ He was lucky that she didn't cut deep; it was only a little deeper than a scratch so it wasn't bleeding that much.

Sakura looked up to Sai in shock. He didn't even seem to feel the inflicted wound. He just stared down at her with an emotionless face.

"Sai, I'm so sorry. . ."

Sakura didn't get up; she just stared down at Sai's barely bleeding arm. He sighed lightly and got up to his feet, still not really noticing his cut. Sakura sat there on the ground thinking things over.

_What if I hadn't stopped when I did? What if I had cut him deeper? _Sakura didn't even want to think about those horrible what ifs. Sakura felt Sai's hand lace through her fingers and pull her up from the ground.

She suddenly felt dizzy but her mind stayed aware.

"Now, Sakura, will you please tell me what you were doing?" Sakura looked up at Sai but ignored his question on purpose.

"Sai, I really am sorry, let me go treat that for you." Sai could see that she was obviously trying to avoid the question, so he let it go. But he was _definitely_ going to talk to Sasuke about this. Even if they were rivals at the moment doesn't mean Sasuke shouldn't know about this, who knows, maybe Sasuke could help him watch Sakura more carefully now that they knew what she was up to.

He didn't say anything as Sakura pulled him into the living room and made him sit on the couch. She left to get a wet towel and band aid. He had tried to get her to talk again but it was obvious that she was going to keep her mouth shut. Sakura wiped away the blood and cleaned it then put one of those big square band aids on it.

She threw the towel away and returned to apologize to Sai again. He tried once again to get her to talk. To tell him what her intentions were, but Sakura just didn't want to. Her heart was heavy but she still had that feeling that she couldn't trust Sai, even after he had done this for her. She was grateful to Sai but she still didn't completely trust him.

They made small talk for awhile but then Sai got up.

"I have to go; my parents and I have something planned tonight. Business, you know?"

Sakura nodded, "I understand."

He looked at her doubtfully, "Are you sure you'll be okay here alone for two whole weeks?"

Sakura gave him a fake smile that almost seemed believable. "I'll be fine Sai, don't worry."

He didn't say anything but as he was about to leave out the door, he leaned down to kiss her again, Sakura realized that and didn't like the idea at all. Nevertheless she let him press his lips to her's for a couple of seconds but she didn't feel anything for him during that kiss. There was no spark. No fire. No heat. No passion.

Sakura sighed as she closed the door behind Sai. Her life was impossible. She didn't trust or like Sai. But after the deed he had done for her today, how could she just push him away?

She looked at the clock, it read 7:30 PM. Had she and Sai really spent 2 and a half hours together? Sakura went up to take a shower and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She turned the heat up in the house and pulled the blanket over her body. She never did like long pants, they bothered her legs.

_______________

Sasuke had received the call from Sai last night. He listened to Sai explain things and warn him, but he did not like the fact that Sakura and Sai were in the house alone. Sasuke didn't tell him what he had planned today.

Sasuke pulled a black shirt over his head and dark jeans. Grabbing the keys to his car, he walked out of his penthouse. Sasuke was 18, so of course he now lived alone in an expensive building made up of many penthouses. Unfortunately, his brother Itachi, lived in the penthouse below him. That was VERY unfortunate.

He walked down towards the elevator trying to avoid his brother. So far he had made it out his door and to the elevator so far. The elevator dinged as its doors opened to the lobby. Sasuke was beginning to think that he was going to luck out and not run into Itachi at all. Well, that was until he walked out of the elevator and saw his brother leaning on the front desk.

"Ah, Sasuke, my dear little brother, going to see that pretty little Sakura aren't you?"

Sasuke tried to ignore Itachi as best as he could, and opened the glass doors of the building, about to step outside when Itachi spoke up again, "Don't let her slip through your fingers Sasuke."

Sasuke froze for about a millisecond at Itachi's comment, but continued out the door nonetheless. He tried not to think about Itachi's words as he drove to Sakura house, but focused Sakura's issues. From what Sai had told him, Sakura had almost _hurt_ herself. Sasuke almost shuddered at the thought, but being a Uchiha, he was the master of showing no emotion.

He pulled up to Sakura's huge house and got out, walking towards her front door.

Sakura herself had gotten up about two hours ago and changed into a pair of black Soffe shorts and a red shirt that looked liked it was designed by Abercrombie, but was only a regular shirt that was comfortable to wear. Her pink hair was down and her side bangs were hanging in front of her face as she curled up on the couch.

She wasn't expecting company. She was surprised to hear the doorbell ring. Sakura got up and walked to the door. She didn't pause to see who it was at the door, so she just opened it. First, all Sakura saw was a broad, modestly muscled chest under a black shirt. She was slightly confused for a moment but then realized that it was someone taller than her (not surprising because she only came up to most guy's shoulders or chest, making them want her even more because her physique made them look manlier). Her eyes trailed up to meet onyx eyes.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke was busy looking her over. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Her long silky legs, the way the shirt hung on her body, the way her soft hair blew in the cold draft, and her sparkling emerald eyes. He was about to continue to stare indistinctly but he noticed Sakura's elegant frame shiver in the cold draft that the wide open door was letting in so his returned back to Earth.

"Sakura, go inside."

Sakura raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he let out an exasperated sigh and explained, "You're cold and you're letting the heat out, go inside."

Realization suddenly dawned on her and her body shivered again to confirm what Sasuke was trying to tell her. Her full pink lips formed the word, "oh."

Sasuke stepped into the house, assuming that he was invited in, and caused Sakura to back away instinctively. She lost her balance at the quick movement and began to fall backwards. Luckily, Sasuke's reflexes were better than hers and his hand reflexively grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet, causing her to be pulled into him. Sakura suddenly felt a hard warm body steadying her, and looked up at to see Sasuke looking down at her.

Sakura jumped back quickly almost afraid of the electric current that had ran down her body when he touched her. She watched as Sasuke closed the door behind him and turned back to Sakura. He saw her expression and smirked, he obviously knew what she was feeling.

"You liked that Sakura?"

Suddenly, Sakura got turned _off_, and the electricity running through her veins was replaced with something almost like anger. His smirk, his arrogant face and attitude, they way he thought he was so cool. It made Sakura pissed off!

Sakura scoffed as she walked back into the living room, remembering that the T.V. was still on. Sasuke followed her with and amused expression on his face. He made himself comfortable on the couch and watched as Sakura turned the volume of the T.V. up; it was on one of those music channels that played popular music videos and songs.

She turned to look at Sasuke and she couldn't help but catch her breath. His black shirt was just tight enough to see his ever so lightly rippling muscles and his hair was in its usual style but slightly messy to add to that dark, dangerous, _player_, look. Sasuke saw her evaluation and smirked again.

"Like what you see Haruno?"

"You wish Uchiha."

Sakura recomposed herself and turned her face towards the T.V. again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke look _her_ over. _Ha, caught you, so let's see how you react to some teasing? I'll bet he isn't used to NOT getting what he wants._

Sakura turned her gaze steadily on Sasuke, her face was arranged in a practiced seducing look. She started walking slowly towards Sasuke, swinging her hips, running her fingers across her lips. Her lips parted slowly as she broke Sasuke's name into syllables. He watched her, slightly surprised and shock, slightly confused, but the dominant emotion he was feeling was being _aroused _and _longing_. His pants did get tighter than they ever had before with any other girl with whom he's had sex with. Even when the other girls were screaming his name they _never_ had _this_ effect on him. And Sakura was still _fully clothed_. He wondered how she would feel _under_ him.

"Sa-su-ke-kun . . ."

Her eyelids lowered just a bit as she leaned over so that their eyes met. Onyx clashed with emerald, they both could see the fire in each of their eyes. Sakura's lips curved up slowly in a seductive smile. Even if she was only still a virgin, unlike the man in front of her, she definitely knew how to seduce, torture, and destroy a man. Make him tremble on his knees before her. Make him long for her, until she was the only thing in his mind and dreams at night. Leaving them fantasizing about her. She was just _that_ good.

Sasuke was stronger-willed than most of the other guys, Sakura noted. She heard Sasuke growl. Sakura chuckled slightly under her breath and moved her face even close until their noses were just barely touching; she took her finger and traced a line down his throat, down his chest, to his stomach, stopping just before she reached the edge of his pants. Her fingers began to trail back up when she saw that Sasuke was getting _very _turned on.

_Good,_ was all she thought. She leaned slightly towards him and that was when she saw that Sasuke was on the verge of grabbing her hips and pull her closer to him to do all he could to ease his erection. Just as he was about to do so, she twirled and danced away from his grasp.

Sasuke growled, clearly irritated. Sakura laughed delightedly, making Sasuke shiver ever so slightly.

Sasuke began in a low, deep voice that sent a small shiver down her spine, "Haruno, that was a not good idea. You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into."

Sakura smiled devilishly, "Oh, what's the matter Sasuke-_kun_? Frustrated 'cause you didn't get me? 'Cause you know I'm capable of winning this if we start this?"

Sasuke chuckled, obviously amused. Sakura was un-phased by this. All Sakura saw a dark glint in his eyes and didn't have time to react he had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down so that she fell on his lap. Sakura obviously surprised, was blushing madly, making her look absolutely irresistible. He leaned into her neck so that his warm breath trickled her flushed skin.

Sakura gasped and he smirked. Sasuke leaned towards her ear and said in a low voice, "It's not me that's losing now. Don't forget, I'm more experienced."

His fingers traced lines from her neck down her shoulders, down her arms, leaving a trail of burning fire on Sakura's skin. She bit her lip, hoping that her voice wouldn't betray her and moan. That would give _him_ the satisfactory, and she _hated_ losing.

Fortunately for Sakura (and unfortunately for Sasuke), the phone began to ring and they had to stop. Sakura sighed in relief and a little bit of disappointment as she got up from Sasuke's laps and arms and went to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Sakura? It's Mom."_

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and mouthed the words "parents" so that he wouldn't do anything that would give away the fact that there was a boy in the house with her unsupervised.

"Oh, hey Mom! How is everything going? When are you coming home?"

"_Everything is fine, the conferences and your father's business is doing well actually. . ." _Sakura heard the hesitation in Kyoko's voice and words and it made Sakura suspicious.

"_. . .But your father. . . there's been some things that have come up. . .he has some things to take care of and-" _Kyoko was cut off by her daughter's amused, quiet voice.

"He doesn't want to come home yet does he?" Sakura knew that it was true. As soon as her mother started to make excuses, Sakura knew. He wanted to stay there in Beijing and get even more money. He wanted to stay and befriend as many other companies as possible.

Sasuke heard Sakura's change of tone and turned his dark eyes from the T.V. to look over at Sakura, watching her closely.

"_Well, its not that he doesn't want to come home honey, he just wants to stay a bit longer. . ." _Again, Kyoko was cut off by her daughter.

"How long?" Sakura's voice was bitter, but calm.

Sasuke heard the second change in her voice and got up to go stand beside her. He had watched her delicate features go from happy, to confusion, to amusement, and now to anger. His hand unconsciously found its way to the small of her back to soothe her. He wasn't even thinking of his actions as he watched her, occupied with her expressions.

He almost didn't notice how Sakura had automatically leaned into his hand shifting her weight so that she was almost leaning on his arm. They both reacted to each other without even thinking. Sasuke took the phone from her hand, earning a worried glare from Sakura. He turned the speakerphone on and put it on the table silently.

Kyoko's voice came out loudly from the speakers so that both Sasuke and Sakura could hear her. "_Um. . . I don't really know what he has in mind _exactly_ but he said something about 6 months." _

Sasuke felt Sakura's body stiffen and her breath hitched. "6 _months_? HALF A YEAR? Tell me Mom, is he going _crazy _leaving me alone for half a year?"

"_Honey, you know I don't like the idea anymore than you do. I promise you that I'll get him to visit in two or three months if I can budge him. I'm sorry. You know how he is. I'm sure you'll be fine right? You're a smart girl. You have those credit and debit cards in your purse and the house. It's not like you haven't been home along for a couple of weeks before hun. Of course, you still have the Uchihas and the Kitoris if you need anything immediate. Besides this will give you a chance to get to know them and the two boys better"_

Sakura waited for Kyoko to end her speech. She was fuming silently and Sasuke could feel it radiating off her body. Not to mention that her hands were clutching Sasuke's right arm so hard that he thought he would lose circulation soon.

"Mom, visiting in two or three months isn't going to make up for it. You out of all people should know that. And yes Mom, I've been home alone for a couple of weeks before. Maybe a month; but never half a freaking year. They way you're saying it makes it sound like you want me to go shack up with Sasuke and Sai."

Sasuke smirked at this, he knew he wouldn't mind Sakura at his home, but then he realized, Sai would most definitely not mind it either.

"_I'm sorry. I've tried everything to get your father to go home sooner, but he's a thick headed man. But look at it this way Sakura; the wedding will be put off. Pushed back. You'll have _more_ time to adjust."_

Both Sakura and Sasuke met each other's eyes and a look of relief was shared between them. More time. Isn't that what she wanted?

"I understand that. But. . . ."

"_Sakura, I really do love you, and I wish I could do something to make your life so much better. . . . I told you that your father wasn't always this way didn't I. He was once so much better. I'm sorry Sakura, but I have to go. I'll talk to you soon. Love you hun."_

"Bye, love you too."

The dial tone came on and Sakura sighed heavily. Her eyes still on the phone. There were no tears now. She had used them all up before, and besides, she didn't want to show weakness in front of Sasuke. She'd already done a lot of that lately and she needed to build her defenses up again.

Sasuke picked up the phone and pressed the end button to silence the annoying tone. He looked over at Sakura. She was in shock. She looked upset, yet angry at the same time. He suddenly knew what he needed to do to brighten her mood.

"Sakura, go get dressed."

Sakura looked up at him, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, which made Sakura smiled a little. _A little._ "Haruno, I didn't just come here at 10 AM just to annoy you. I had a reason. Now go and get dressed."

Her bright green eyes looked at him with confusion and suspicion, but she obeyed nonetheless. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Where else would I go?"

She let out a small breathless laugh and went upstairs. She went to her walk-in closet and found a pair of skinny jeans, and a brown v-neck shirt that showed of the best of her curves. She pulled the comb through her hair a couple of times and found her eyeliner and mascara. She applied little make-up because really, when you're as flawless as her, you didn't really need make-up. Her lips were already pink as usual so she just licked her lips. She found her black flats and slipped them onto her feet. Rushing to get her cell phone, credit card, and a few loose bills, she slid them all neatly into the front pocket of her jeans.

Rushing down the stairs, she skipped the last couple of stairs and ran into Sasuke who was standing at the bottom of the stairs wait for her. She rand right into his arms and they were both caught off guard. Sakura giggled obviously thinking that nearly falling was fun. Sasuke tried to see what was so funny; he couldn't see it at all.

He raised his eyebrows at her but she just shook her head and pulled away from him, already going out the front door. He followed her out and waited as she locked the front door.

She turned to him, "So where are we going exactly?"

He smirked at her, "You'll see," and walked towards his black Aston Martin Vanquish. He climbed into the driver's seat and Sakura sat down in the passenger side. Sakura didn't really bother to put on the seat belt . . . that is . . . until she saw how Sasuke drove. He drove like he was being chased by the police! Although he seemed to be in complete control of the car, Sakura was still scared out of her mind. How did he not crash into anything at the speed he was driving?

She got her seatbelt on as the sped down the highway. Sasuke chuckled as he saw how Sakura was reacting. He put one arm on the back of Sakura's seat and said, "Don't look so scared, I'm a good driver."

She turned to glare at him, "Oh yea? Good drivers don't go like 20 miles over the speed limit."

He smirked for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning and sped into a parking lot. Sakura looked at him confused but didn't say anything. He parked the car and cut off the engine got out. Sakura followed as Sasuke crossed in front of the car. He was already waiting for her when she closed the door.

Sasuke had on a dark jacket now, even if it was kind of warm for a day in January. They sun was high up in the sky so it she didn't think it was going to get all that cold today. He locked the car and led the way out of the parking lot. Sakura walked close to him, her arm barely brushing his.

"Sasuke? Where are we?"

"Hn"

"What kind of answer is that? What the hell does 'hn' mean anyways? You're always saying it."

He didn't say anything; of course, he wasn't a man of many words. Sakura started to see some things.

She gasped, "Is that the festival?"

"Smart girl."

She stuck her tongue out childishly at him. They walked past the guards of the festival and Sakura looked around. Everywhere she looked, she saw booths, people taking pictures, rides, and families.

"There'll be a concert here later, maybe when night falls."

She looked up at Sasuke excitedly, "Really?"

He didn't get a chance to say anything because she was already starting to join a large crowd. He had to constantly keep an eye on her or else he would've lost her, even with her pink hair. He found her in a crowd that was watching people dance in the middle. It was like the tango but much more loose and fun. Sakura smiled and laughed. Sasuke watched with Sakura. He definitely liked this side of her better than her depressed, ready to inflict pain on herself side. He liked to see her smile. He liked to hear her laugh.

One of the guys dancing with a girl broke off from her and walked towards Sakura while his partner went towards some other guy in the crowd. He offered her his hand and Sakura didn't hesitate to take it. He guy twirled her around and she went along with him in a tango like dance. They danced together for a few minutes while the girl and her partner danced with them. When their dance came to an end, the guy dipped Sakura down and pulled her back up. He led her back to where Sasuke was standing watching her with amusement. The guy left and turned to go find another partner.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke, still laughing. Her voice chimed and was carried off into the wind. Sasuke decided to let her lead the way, letting her do what she wanted, keeping her happy. Throughout the day, there were always some guys who looked lustfully at Sakura while she wasn't looking but one glare from Sasuke would turn their gazes immediately. Some of them were brave enough to try to come up to her and flirt with her. Sasuke let Sakura play with their feelings for a few moments because he knew that Sakura would let them down anyway.

One thought raced through his head, _Is this the same girl who tried to cut herself?_

Of course, Sasuke got his fair share of lustful looks and flirtatious girls coming up to him and trying to get to him. Most of the time, Sasuke would ignore them or just gave Sakura his arm so that she would cling onto it. Sometimes her hands would just reach out searching for him, pulling him this way or that. Of course, Sakura did this unknowingly. Sasuke, on the other hand noticed this and whenever her hands wandered and searched for his arm, he would move in her reach and then within the next second, he'd feel Sakura clinging to Sasuke's side or his arm. It was like her body unconsciously needed to know that someone was there with her and that they hadn't abandoned her yet. . . . Like her parents had.

When it neared 6:30 pm, they had gone on practically every ride that Sakura dragged him to. They had been to almost every booth and Sasuke and Sakura would compete. Sakura won about one-third of the time and Sasuke won about the other two-thirds. She would pout a little or complain just a bit when Sasuke won but she would stop as soon as Sasuke offered her his prize. They had to make two trips back to the car to put all the stuffed animals or other prizes in the backseat and the trunk of the car.

They passed the haunted house that was said to be very realistic, "Sakura, lets go in there."

"Haha, ummm, No. Definitely not."

He smirked down at her, "What's the matter? Scared?"

She glared at up him, "No, I'm not scared."

"Hn, let's go in then." He started to go towards it.

"No, Sasuke!"

He stopped and turned to her with an eyebrow raised, he was clearly enjoying taunting her.

"I don't wanna!"

"Hn. I thought you weren't scared?"

"Okay. . . . maybe I am . . . a little . . ."

Sasuke's smirk softened a little when he saw her petite hands reach out automatically again and he took a couple of steps forward so that she could reach him. He didn't need an explanation for her action that he was now getting used to. It was because of her parents. That much was obvious. He'd bet his nice car that her parents never took that great care of her when she was little and they gave her little attention. Even now he could see that. Sakura didn't like to be alone. She never really had someone to lean on. To hang onto. And now that she did, she wanted to make sure that it wasn't her imagination. No wonder she became the little playgirl that she was. She was almost always surrounded by guys to help her keep her mind away from her lonely life.

"Don't be. I'll be right here."

Sakura lifted her chin upwards to look at him. There was clear surprise in her eyes when he had said that. Yea, he was right. She wasn't used to people being there for her.

"Okay. . ." Sakura said reluctantly

He started walking to the Haunted House and gave the man at the door the tickets. He passed them through and suddenly they were on a platform. It started moving and then they were surrounded by darkness. Lights would flicker on and off every so often so that they could see very realistic looking corpse and half dead people with knives or chainsaws popping out at them. Sakura would cringe into Sasuke's side (which she fit into perfectly considering her height and physique) or let out a small disturbed squeal whenever anything did pop out at her from no where.

Finally the platform stopped at the end and Sakura practically dragged Sasuke half-running out of the Haunted House. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at this. He didn't know that one girl could make him almost laugh so many times in a day. Hell, he didn't even know he had a sense of humor.

They had made their way back to the middle of the festival. The concert was about to start and there was already loud music. They turned so that they were walking on the dock. They could see out into the dark ocean with the moon over head. The music was loud enough to be heard from here.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura who was shivering in the January wind. He sighed and shrugged of his jacket helping Sakura fit her arms through the sleeves. She smiled tiredly at him and said, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

As they walked, Sasuke had a sudden urge to do something. He had to settle the score with Sai. He stopped walking, causing the still attached Sakura to stop with him.

"Why'd you stop?"

His voice was low and husky; his hand captured her chin and pulled her face up towards his. Before their lips touched, he said, "It's _my_ turn Sakura."

With that, he placed his lips on hers softly, not crashing it or forcing her, but encouraging her. Sakura's first reaction was to push him away and her first thought was, _WHAT? No! NO! Push him away Sakura! Get away from him. Don't do this now. I'm supposed to try to find a way out of this marriage thing. NOT get into it deeper._

Despite her frantic thoughts, she began to respond and kiss him back. She couldn't help it. When his lips had made contact with hers, it was like a fire had exploded inside her body. Her throat scorched. The fire burned its way throughout her body. He wrapped her arm around her waist pulling her closer, arching her back into him. Her whole body felt like it was being burned. But it wasn't bad. No. It was quite far from it. The burning felt _good_.

When they pulled apart; both were breathing heavily. He leaned down so that his forehead was leaning against Sakura's lightly.

"Your debt is paid," Sasuke said breathlessly.

Sakura blushed and averted her gaze from his eyes. Lowering them, she said, "It's cold Sasuke, and I'm tired."

"Hn."

He pulled away from her but Sakura still didn't let go completely, still instinctively clinging to Sasuke's arm. He didn't mind. It would be annoying if any other girl was being this clingy, but Sakura had a good reason to be, and because she was _herself_.

They drove back to Sakura's house in a comfortable silence. She leaned her head against the window and tried to cool down, or at least tame the fire that was still blazing inside her. She had finally gotten control of it when he drove up the driveway.

"Sasuke . . ."

She didn't get to finish, he leaned towards her and kissed her softly and quickly, setting the fire inside her ablaze again.

Her head was reeling so she couldn't think of any coherent words to say so she just got out of the car. Before she closed the door, she thought she heard Sasuke say something like, "I win, Sai," under his breath but she couldn't be sure. Her head was spinning like crazy.

Sasuke made sure Sakura had walked into the house and locked it before he drove off again.

Sakura went to her room and sat down on her bed.

A tear slid down her cheek, "Oh no, this _can't_ be happening. . ."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! This chapter was extra long because I delayed it for a couple of days, plus the fact that FanFiction's login thingy was having a glitch earlier so I couldn't post it. It's also extra long because I might be a little late on the next chapter.**

**Okaaay; How bout this? As a reward for my extra effort on this chapter and maybe a fast update on the next chapter, you guys could get me to 25 or 30 reviews?**

**Lolz . Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**With Love,**

**xnhix**


	4. Itachi Knows What He's Talking About

**Once again, I'm thankful to all my wonderful reviewers. I'd have to say that I'm doing a great job at updating right? I've updated pretty well lately. I haven't kept you all waiting that long. Anyway, I don't know if I mentioned this before, maybe I have, hehe, bad memory. But anyway, I was gunna say that I have this whole entire story planned out in my head (hopefully I don't forget it) so the updates won't take that long. Well, I'm going to shut up now and let you read the story.**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto. . . blah blah blah.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four**

Itachi's Knows What He's Talking About

Sakura opened her eyes the next Sunday morning. She laid there thinking about what had happened yesterday and last night. After his last short kiss, Sakura had gone into shock until she had made her way up to her room. There was when her heart seemed to start to pull itself apart. She felt so utterly _confused_. All her life, Sakura had never thought that anything in her body could ever ache and feel pain this way. Never in her life had she trusted someone. Never in her life did she ever let her guards down like this. All her life, Sakura had probably only shed tears maybe twice. And just in the past three days, Sakura had cried countless of times. What had happened to her?

Sakura couldn't understand this feeling that made her heart break and shatter then repair itself when she thought of his words. "_Don't be. I'll be right here."_

Sakura pulled Sasuke's jacket over her body tighter. She had changed into another pair of shorts and a t-shirt last night, and had pulled the jacket on when the blankets on top of her wasn't enough.

Sakura sighed and shook her head as if to shake the thoughts right out of her head. She planned to drive over to Sasuke's today and return it to him and leave. She didn't think she could deal with anymore of his presence.

She got up, showered, dried her hair, and brushed it again. Pulling on dark jeans and a tight pink ruched cardigan tee from Victoria's secret, she made her way downstairs. As soon as she did, the doorbell rang.

_Oh great, who is it now?_

She hurried to the front door and opened it. She forced on a smile despite the fact that she wanted to scowl at the person in front of her.

"Sai, what are you doing here?"

He was leaning against the frame of the door now, running his eyes over her body hungrily. _Lustfully_. Even Sakura could see that.

"What? A guy can't visit his girl?"

Sakura tried to suppress her frown and it turned into a small grimace. "Sai. . . Do we really need to go ever this again? I'm not _your_ girl. I'm not Sasuke's girl. I'm not_ anyone's_ girl."

As soon as she had said that, Sakura began to think. _Am I really nobody's girl? Or is there someone who has a claim on me already?_ Her thoughts lingered to Sasuke and last night. When he had kissed her, it was like nothing she's ever felt before. When he had touched her, her skin felt like they were bursting into flames. _But what does it mean?_

"Aw, c'mon Sakura. You'll change your mind after we get in bed together a couple of times," Sai said suggestively.

Sakura almost looked at him with horror in her eyes but she had successfully hidden it for she didn't want to offend Sai. Besides she would never give her sacred virginity to Sai of all people. She wanted to give it to that someone special. It would be her _gift_ to the man she loved.

Sakura gave Sai a sly smile, "Only in your dreams Kitori."

He sighed and gave her one of his smiles, "Hey, a guy can imagine right?"

Sakura suddenly remembered why she had gotten dressed that morning, "Um, Sai, I'm kind of busy at the moment. I have an errand to do."

Sai eyed her and asked, "Where to? I'll go with you."

Sakura could start to feel herself panic. She definitely did not want Sai to go with her to Sasuke's place. All she wanted to do was return Sasuke's jacket alone and then go home before anything happened.

She put on her most convincing smile and voice and said, "Oh Sai, you wouldn't want to go shopping for _female_ things would you? Of course, I'm running low on pads and tampons so I have to pick some up. I also need to pick up a new shaving razor and more things. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go, but if you really wanted to then I guess you could tag along. . ."

Sai suddenly looked uncomfortable, just like Sakura had wanted, "Ah, uh, actually Sakura, I forgot I had an. . . appointment with someone today. Maybe next time okay?"

She nodded, acting disappointed and waited impatiently as he leaned down and kissed her, "Anytime you need a bed Sakura, you know who to call."

Sakura sighed but closed the door as he left. She did not have time for this right now. Waiting for Sai to pull out of her driveway, she went and found Sasuke's jacket, which she had placed on one of the kitchen, counter stools.

She looked at it awhile and then out the kitchen window. _Its going to be cold today. . . maybe I'll just put his jacket on just until I reach his building, then I'll give it back._

She pulled the jacket on and Sakura suddenly smelled Sasuke's scent. She couldn't explain how he smelled. Just that he smelled good. She grabbed her keys and drove to Sasuke's building. She envied Sasuke so much. He had moved out and even had his own penthouse already. Just because he was a couple of months older than her. His parents were even okay. Unlike hers.

It took about 20 minutes to get to his building and as she stepped out of her warm car into the cold air her butterflies started to fill her stomach. She silently laughed at herself; there was no reason to be nervous. Was there?

She walked through the fancy glass sliding doors and walked to the front desk and was greeted by a young man maybe a few years older than Sakura. Naturally, his eyes had bugged out when Sakura walked up to him. Sakura gave him a pleasant smile and his eyes traveled down to her fully developed breasts.

Sakura rolled her eyes but spoke to him, "Hi, I was hoping you could help me find someone?"

When the guy spoke, he spoke to Sakura's chest, not her face, this made Sakura a bit aggravated, "Sure miss. . .?"

She replied immediately, "Haruno. Sakura Haruno."

Still speaking to her chest, "Oh well Miss Haruno, who are you looking for?"

She smiled slyly as she said, "Uchiha," because she knew that this name would get the guy to back off.

Sure enough, the Uchiha's name had the effect she wanted; the guy at the desk tore his eyes off her chest at once and looked at her face instead. He looked so nervous and guilty that Sakura almost busted out laughing.

"Oh, uh Miss Haruno which Uchiha are you looking for?"

Before she could answer Sakura heard the elevator door ring and opened and then someone answered for her.

"She can come with me."

Itachi.

The guy behind the desk eyes widened, "Oh, I see, uh well, if you don't mind me asking Sir, who is she? I just need to know so that I can put her in the guest and visitor book."

Again Sakura opened her mouth but didn't have a chance to say anything. Itachi had reached her side and placed his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way.

"Let's just say she's kind of like my sister. . ." The guy's face brightened again and he began to look at Sakura's assets again . . . until Itachi finished the sentence, ". . . in-law"

As soon as he had said that, the guy behind the desk looked up at Sakura's face again, surprised and almost afraid.

Sakura blushed when Itachi said, "sister-in-law," she and Sasuke weren't even going out, technically.

"Oh, uh, I see. Is she Sasuke's fiancé?

Sakura gave him a deathly glare for being so nosy, but Itachi just laughed lightly and said, "I guess you can put it like that."

With that Itachi pulled Sakura towards the elevator and stepped inside. Before the doors closed Itachi called out the guy, "Oh and Shinara? I suggest you don't look at Sakura like that ever again, I don't think that would go well with my dear brother Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed again. She caught a glimpse of Shinara at the desk, his eyes wide with fear. She almost laughed as the elevator door closed completely.

A few moments passed as the elevator began its ascent, "So Sakura, why are you here exactly?" Itachi gave her a questioning look.

"Oh, well, actually, I was coming to return his jacket," she answered pointing to the jacket that was on her body.

"Well, Sasuke isn't here right now, he had to go run some errands or something. I don't know, it's not like I baby-sit him so I'm not sure. He won't be back for awhile so if you would like, you can come to my place for a bit and wait for him."

Sakura began to shake her head, "No, no it's okay, can I just give the jacket to you so that you can give it to him?"

Itachi smiled at her nervousness and doubt, "No, I think you should give it to him yourself. Besides I think it's time big brother got to know his little sister, don't you think?"

They had stepped out of the elevator and were now standing in front of Itachi's door. Sakura didn't say anything as he unlocked the door and led her inside. Sakura stood there staring at his penthouse. It was huge and it was furnished so nicely. The back wall was made entirely of glass so she could see out into the city. The rooms were so bright. It was breath-taking.

Itachi enjoyed her reaction, "So you like it? Maybe one day you can come live in this building with us. I'm sure you can afford it."

Sakura looked over at him surprised, "Itachi, what makes you think I'd move here?"

He shook his head with and amused expression but said nothing. He kicked off his shoes and went to sit on the couch and turned on the T.V. to a music channel. Sakura followed and sat in the couch across from him.

"How do you feel about Sasuke?"

This question caught Sakura off guard; even she herself didn't know how she felt towards Sasuke, "I'm not sure. . . He's a bit cold and so distant. He's also a bit hard to understand. Right now, I'm not sure how I feel towards him."

Itachi watched her as she spoke. He noticed how her eyes and voice lowered when she spoke of Sasuke. Her porcelain skin would flush and her pretty face would blush. Despite her words, Itachi could read her like and open book. She certainly had feelings for Sasuke, even if she still didn't know it yet.

He decided to give her a hint, "Sakura, I think you'll do some good for Sasuke."

She looked at him clearly confused, "What do you mean?"

Itachi thought for a moment, "If you've known Sasuke his whole life, then you'd understand. You may say he's cold, but I say that he's changed. Even if it's barely noticeable, I'm sure he's changed. Softened. I think it's because of you."

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy, "No, it's not me. I don't even see the change in him. He's the same. The same cold person. The same player and playboy. The same arrogant bastard."

Itachi smirked and it reminded Sakura of how Sasuke did. Now she knew where he got it from, "That's what you think. . ."

Things were silent for awhile after that. Sakura stared down at her hands and pulled Sasuke's jacket tighter against her body. Itachi watched the television screen blankly.

Then, Sakura got curious. This was something she'd wondered about Itachi ever since she met him that one night.

"Umm. . . Itachi?"

He looked over with her, "Yea?"

Sakura blushed slightly and lowered her head, "Well, you don't have to answer this if you think it's too personal or anything . . . but . . . with you being the oldest Uchiha and all, shouldn't you already be married?"

Itachi seemed un-phased by her question, but there was a slight change in his voice. It sounded more mournful. Sad even.

"No, its okay, I'll answer. I guess you should know."

Sakura looked up at him and waited as he let out a small breath and he looked right at her.

"A couple of years ago . . . I was the same as Sasuke then. Cold, impossible, and a bastard. Our parents wanted me to marry a girl from another company. Of course, I acted indifferent about it, but that was until I had met the girl. . ."

**[Flashback]**

_Itachi sat quietly in the car as his parents drove up to the nice big house. He wasn't nervous. He wasn't excited. He wasn't scared. He just didn't care. If he had to get married, then he'd do it without complaint because this is obviously what fate wanted for him right?_

_The three of them, not including Sasuke who was going out somewhere with his girlfriend, walked up to the door. Itachi smirked inwardly, Sasuke had turned into a player, just as Itachi had. Who do you think he got it from? He knew that as soon as he was done with this girl tonight, he'd toss her aside. The Uchiha boys were not really big on commitment. Only their father was dedicated to his marriage. _

_He was a "one night stand" type of person and didn't really want a long-term relationship. But that changed as soon as he stepped through the doors of the big white house. He had paid no attention to the two adults who were standing at the door, greeting them. _

_No. His eyes were on the girl standing shyly behind them. She was so small, so delicate, and so petite; she barely looked old enough to be 18. Itachi didn't believe she was his age either until he noticed the curviness of her body that indicated that she was the right age. Her rich, black hair was long and silky. Her eyes a startling shade of violet. Her size was and looks were enough to make him want to protect her from harm's way right then and there. But then he noticed her quietness, her shyness and that made him want to care for her like he never cared before. _

_The last thing Itachi had noticed was her astonishing violet eyes. He had never seen that eye color before, but it was not the color that had caught his attention; it was the _look_ in her eyes. They showed interest. Longing. Nervousness, and curiosity. She was very much interested in him as he was in her._

_The adults greeted each other and began talking while they told Itachi and the girl to go out back in the garden. He followed her as she led the way._

_When they had gotten outside, Itachi decided to break the silence because he noticed the girl was too timid to start anything._

_She sat down on the bench next to a bed of flowers and Itachi bent down and picked the brightest red rose there was, "Well, since we're going to be married, don't you think I should know your name?" He offered her the rose and watched as a blush crept onto her fair face. She accepted it and held it tenderly in her hands._

_She nodded and looked down at the rose, "My name is Myoku." He smiled softly when he heard her voice. It was so soft, inviting, yet soothing; it made him want to take her in his arms. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Especially one he just met less than 5 minutes ago._

"_Myoku . . . my name is Itachi."_

_She peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes and he swore his cold icy heart started beating like crazy. He sat down next to her on the stone bench and noticed that despite Myoku's shyness, she didn't scoot away or look uncomfortable. If anything, it seemed that her cheeks blushed an even deeper shade crimson. _

"_So Myoku, how about you and I get to know each other a little better?" He took his fingers and tucked a few loose strands of her dark hair behind her ear, and when he did, his fingers 'accidentally' touched the side of her neck and her cheek, causing Myoku to let out a small gasp and shivered._

_Itachi smirked, he already had her, he didn't even need to try anymore, "Myoku? What do you say about that?"_

_She nodded and kept her gaze down, only glancing at his face when she thought that he wasn't looking._

"_C'mon Myoku, I know you have a voice. I know you can talk," he said encouraging her._

_That's when he heard her again, even if it was barely audible and faint, he could hear her voice loud and clear. "I would like to get to know you Itachi-kun."_

_He smiled and got up when he heard his parents and Myoku's parents calling for them from their parlor. He offered her his hand to help her up, which he didn't expect her to take, but surprisingly, she timidly placed her small hand in his and got up to stand by his side._

_He put on a cool demeanor as he walked into the parlor with Myoku's hand in his own. She was blushing madly, with her face still looking down. Myoku's parents looked at them together in shock while Fugaku and Mikoto nodded and smiled at Itachi in approval. _

_Myoku's parents gestured to the couch across from them. It was Myoku's mother that spoke up first, "Oh, I see you two are getting along fine," here she smiled brilliantly at the two of them, "and Itachi, just in case you haven't been told yet, her name is Myoku. I'm afraid she is a bit shy, she usually doesn't speak to a stranger for a full week or longer. . ."_

_Itachi interrupted her politely, "She's already told me her name, if fact, if you don't mind, we've already made some plans to go out. . ."_

_Myoku's parents looked at Itachi in utter astonishment as he squeezed Myoku's hand in reassurance when he noticed her stiffen nervously, "Actually, would tomorrow be a good day?"_

_Fugaku beamed with pride and Mikoto smiled at Myoku. Myoku's parents seemed delighted that their daughter's shyness didn't interfere with this arranged marriage and agreed immediately. That night, Itachi had sworn to himself that he'd make an effort to stay committed to Myoku, even if it killed him. He knew that it was almost next to impossible because being a player was second nature to him. But still, he had to try didn't he?_

_________________

_During the course of the next 2 years, Myoku rarely left Itachi's side. In fact, after the first year of being together, Itachi announced that he and Myoku were going to live together in his penthouse. Myoku was always holding onto to Itachi. When she met new people or was shy, nervous, or embarrassed, she would bury her face into Itachi's chest. She was always in Itachi's arms, partly because of her timid personality and partly because Itachi rarely let go of her. She was one of those people whose smallness and defenselessness made EVERYONE want to protect her. _

_In fact, most people would pat her head, because she was a good foot or so shorter than most people, or stroke her hair like she was a little girl instead of an almost 20 year old woman. Itachi, especially, was always touching her. Whether it is an arm around her tiny waist, or holding her in his lap, or even making love to each other, they were always together. _

_Myoku was still shy, and rarely spoke, even to her own parents. But when she and Itachi were alone, she would open up and talk, even if it was quietly. _

_Itachi loved her. He had never really felt the need for that one emotion. It never occurred to him that he could love at all. One night, Myoku bravely vowed to Itachi that she would make him a warmer person, less cold and more open. And since then, he made an effort to melt his heart for her._

_Even now._

_Things seemed to get only better for the two of them when Myoku announced that she a conceived a child in her womb. For the first couple of months, Itachi didn't really know how he felt about having a child. It was the after the third month had past that he finally came to his senses and really marvel in the idea of being a father. This was because after the first three months, he had begun to notice Myoku _showing_ that she was pregnant. Even if it was only just a little bigger than a baby bump, it made him realize it. _

_He really couldn't be any happier._

_But he didn't get to enjoy it for long; he had taken his happiness for granted. One night, when Myoku was driving home from the grocery store, a drunk driver was also driving towards her. It had turned into a gruesome car accident._

_In that accident, both Myoku and their unborn child was lost. Dead. Itachi was heartbroken. He swore on her grave that he would continue to soften his heart just as she wanted, and she would always be the one he loved the most in his life, even if she was no longer with him. . . _

**[End Flashback]**

Sakura's eyes filled up with tears while Itachi was telling her about his past. She could see the pain written across his face. His eyes were mourning for the woman who had captured his heart. Sakura felt sorry for Itachi, but yet, she also envied him, just like she did her own mother.

This was because he had a chance to find love. Even if he only had a chance to lover her for two years, he was able to love. Something Sakura was sure she'd never be able to experience because of this damn arranged marriage.

Itachi had taken a couple of hours to tell Sakura the full story because Sakura had kept on interrupting to ask questions. She was curious, and this trait alone reminded him of Myoku. Her tears threatened to fall but she pushed them back. She fought them. Sakura didn't want to cry, it was something she just wasn't used to and wasn't something she was willing to give into.

After a few moments of silence Sakura asked him, "Itachi. I'm sorry . . . but I'm curious. . . What does it feel like to love someone?"

Itachi looked at her in surprise, "Why would you need to ask?"

Sakura looked out the window, she could see the sun setting behind the buildings, "Because, I might never get the chance to truly love someone. I'll be married way before then."

Itachi shook his head, "Sakura, you'll find out sooner than you think."

She turned her eyes back to Itachi's face, "That's what you think . . . of course, I'm sure you're wrong. . ."

As if on cue, Sasuke opened the door to Itachi's penthouse and walked in, "Itachi, Shinara said someone was here to see me. . ."

His voice trailed off and his lips formed a smirk when he saw Sakura on Itachi's couch, "Oh, it's you Sakura."

He walked over towards her, and with each step he took, Sakura felt her heart leap. Was this feeling normal? She didn't recognize it.

When he had reached her his hand found its way to the side of her face as he leaned down to kiss her fully on her full lips. Sakura's heart stopped for a few measures, and started to beat rapidly again when he pulled away to turn to Itachi.

Itachi watched this whole exchange between his brother and the pink haired girl and thought, _No Sakura, I'm not wrong. I'm more correct than you will ever know._

Blood rushed to Sakura's face and her body felt warm. Sasuke smirked and sat down next to Sakura on the couch with his arm resting loosely around her shoulders on the back of the couch. Itachi suddenly spoke up, "Sakura, would you mind getting us a couple of drinks from the kitchen?"

Sakura got up instantly and nodded as she made her way towards the kitchen. She needed to get away from Sasuke's body and presence for a few moments so that she could get her mind working properly again.

While Sakura was in the kitchen, Itachi took the opportunity to talk to his younger brother, "Sasuke, you remember what I said to you yesterday?"

Sasuke only looked at his brother stoically but jerked his head up in an almost nod way. Itachi continued, "Good. Then I expect you to do just that. You don't want her to slip through your fingers. If anything, I'd say she's too good for you Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Itachi, "Stay out of my business. It's not like I really need her. The only reason I'm putting up with her is because of this damn marriage thing."

Itachi scoffed, "You're in denial."

Sasuke was getting pissed, "I'm not in denial. Sakura doesn't mean all that much to me."

Itachi gave Sasuke an angry look and growled in a menacing voice, "Sasuke, you worthless person. Sakura is probably the best thing that has wandered into your life. Even if she doesn't mean anything to you now, I promise you that she'll mean something to you later. And when you finally realize that, I'm sure that she'd already be walking away from you. You'd lose her anyway so there's no point in telling you this. . . And I'm telling you from experience Sasuke. It hurts."

Sasuke didn't have time to retort because Sakura came in with three glasses or drinks in her hands, she placed them on the table and walked over to get back in her seat, but instead of sitting on the cushions of the couch, Sakura found herself being pulled by the waist down and ended up on Sasuke's lap.

Sakura gasped and butterflies were swarming around in her stomach. _Oh great, and I just got over being dizzy too. Ugh. There's no way I'm falling for this guy. _Sakura tried to get up but Sasuke's strong restraining arms around her waist wouldn't let her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, let go of me _now_!"

In a husky low voice, he said, "Not a chance Haruno."

Sasuke found himself holding onto Sakura tighter than he usually would. Maybe Itachi's words might be having an effect on him. He thought about this but then thought,_ No, it's impossible. There is nothing between us, I have no uses for her._ But if this was true, then whey was it that he was being so gentlemen-like to her? Sakura finally gave up and settled into Sasuke's arms waiting for a moment when his arms would loosen around her waist but they never did. They remained tightly bound to her body.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's grip on Sakura and thought, _You sure you want to let go of her?_

They all started talking about random topics but eventually, Sakura had nodded off. It wasn't her fault that she dozed off. She was still warm on Sasuke's lap and his arms seemed to wrap around her body soothingly. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura's peaceful face. He didn't want anything to change that expression.

"Sasuke, maybe you should let her sleep _here_ tonight, you can see her in the morning. She shouldn't be home alone by herself in this type of city anyway."

He shot Itachi a look, "No, she can sleep up at my place."

Itachi raised a eyebrow at his younger sibling, "You sure you can keep your hormones in check? I don't think she'd appreciate rape at a time like this."

Sasuke growled and the rumbling of his chest made Sakura stir in his arms but she quickly went back to sleep. He looked down at her again and surprisingly, even with a beautiful girl sitting on his lap, his hormones were the last thing on his mind.

"I'm positive."

He got up to his feet with Sakura in his arms. Itachi followed them up opening and holding doors for Sasuke, when they finally entered Sasuke's penthouse, Itachi gave Sasuke a warning look, "Don't do anything stupid, Sasuke. She's not like those sluts you bring home."

"Don't you think I've noticed that?"

Itachi closed the door behind him and left Sasuke with a sleeping Sakura in his arms. He carried her easily to his room and placed her on his huge bed. When he let go of her, he found that her hands were now gripping the front of his shirt.

"No. . . Don't leave . . . don't go . . . please don't leave me alone!"

Sakura was still probably half asleep when she said this because he knew she would never show this type of weakness in front of any male. Tears were slipping from the corner of her eyes and she thrashed her head back and forth.

"Please . . . no. . . Don't' leave. . .I don't want to be alone again."

He looked down at her pitifully, and decided to lie down next to her. Even now, his hormones were in check, there were no perverted thoughts in his head at all as he watched the crying girl in his arms.

He turned off the lights and found that Sakura was already asleep again with her hands still clinging to the front of his shirt. With his arms still around her waist, he laid there in the dark next to her.

_Sakura, do you know what you're doing to me?_

**

* * *

**

**WOOHOO! Another chapter finished. I hope this chapter was just long enough to last you guys for another week or two because I'll be kinda busy with exams and all. Yes, it's the testing time of year again.**

**Ugh, well, I have one more thing to say, YOU REVIEWERS ROCK MY WORLD!!!!!**

**Haha, okay, my excitement is done. Hope you enjoyed it and maybe I'll be able to update sooner than I originally planned. Who knows, maybe your words of encouragement might help *winks* .**

**With Love,**

**xnhix**


End file.
